


Need help finding a fic that I can’t stop thinking about

by Pinkie1201



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Grey's Anatomy References, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Medical School, Padmé Amidala Lives, Parent Darth Vader, Skywalker Family Drama (Star Wars), basically A Star Wars Greys anatomy au, im trying to find this fic and I can’t but I keep thinking about it, it was in a collection of one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkie1201/pseuds/Pinkie1201
Summary: Basically what the title says but if you know what I’m talking about please send the link in the comments because it’s been months and I can’t find it
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Firmus Piett & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Zevulon Veers, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sola Naberrie & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Need help finding a fic that I can’t stop thinking about

Okay so basically I need help finding a fic. It was a Star Wars Grey’s Anatomy au that was 2 parts in a collection of one shots with about 40ish chapters. Below are all the details that I remember:

\- Luke and Vader were both neurosurgeons  
\- Luke, Leia and Han were all in the same year in their residency and I want to say they were first years or second years  
\- Leia and Piett were both cardiologists  
\- Han I feel like was general surgery  
\- I could be wrong on this but Mon Mothma was the head of the hospital  
\- Obi-Wan was Luke’s mentor (and fellow neurosurgeon) but recently died in a car crash (like within the past two weeks) and that’s why Vader was called to work at the hospital  
\- Vader shows up in a ridiculously dramatic way where he arrives to the hospital by helicopter and doesn’t really care about learning Luke’s name at first but gets protective when he does  
\- Luke give Vader, Piett and Veers a tour of the whole hospital but is paged towards the end to help a patient  
\- Luke also accidentally ran into Piett the day before causing him to drop all his stuff but Luke obviously helped him  
\- Luke and Leia are best friends but don’t find out they’re twins until the end of part two  
\- Luke has to temporarily transfer hospitals because of a merger and no one is happy about it  
\- Luke finds out that Padmé is alive because after being in a coma for the past 20 something years she wakes and immediately goes to find Anakin but gets in a car accident and is rushed to the hospital where he’s at  
\- Anakin changed his name after Padmé died and thought the twins died with her  
\- Anakin was a military doctor (with Obi-Wan) and was assigned to protect Padmé (who was still queen of Naboo but it was overthrown so she went into protection) they fell in love secretly got married, were going to have kids but their plane was hit and they were separated with Padmé being in a coma and Vader thinking she died  
\- Sola shows up meets Luke asks if his father is Anakin he says yes and she tells him to call him there ASAP  
\- I’m not sure how/why but Leia ends up coming with Vader  
\- Once Vader starts working at the hospital everyone gets to know Luke and loves him  
\- Ridiculously dramatic in ways only the Skywalker family and Greys anatomy can be but I love it

I literally just can’t find this and I’m begging you if you know what I’m talking about to please post the link below because no one on Twitter knows what I’m talking about


End file.
